tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Hui Lan
Hui Lan (born 1977) is a major character in the Clockwork series as well as The IT Files. A former combat and tactical expert with Interpol, Hui later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as the Director of the tactical wing as well as a member of the two-person Team Gamma. Biography Hui Lan was born and raised Shanghai, China, her father a school teacher while her mother was a homemaker. Hui was an only child and was active in many school sports throughout her childhood including competition style Wu-Shu. In school she excelled easily in core subjects and took a liking to philosophy and history. She was accepted into Beijing University upon graduating high school and scoring high on her college entrance exams. While at Beijing University she majored in public policy and sociology. After college Hui applied and was hired as a police constable for the Shanghai police department. There she earned honors as an outstanding police woman and was favorite among the community. This is thanks in part to her cool and calm nature. She also has an uncanny ability to calm hostilities with her friendly personality along with wise words of wisdom. Even though she is skilled hand-to-hand combat she is also an expert with fire arms and fire arm tactics. It was only two years after becoming a police constable in Shang Hai that Hui was transfered to Hong Kong as a full fledge inspector working the major crimes unit. She would only serve this unit for six months as she was recruited by Interpol shortly after her transfer and China pushed her join given that they wanted more Chinese represenitves in the international police organization. In Interpol Hui was a strictly a combat and tactical expert serving under several task forces. Most importantly was her time spent in Lucienne Christophe task force which went after Erika Stone. During this period Hui was captured and met Miranda Ohala. She was also a favorite for Erika to have fun with as well. After the task force going after Erika Stone was disbanded Hui found herself and new best friend Miranda in task force headed by Aisha Reynolds that went afte the Paradise Foundation. During this operation senior leaders of task forces were taken down and even though Hui was capable and able to take over she chose not and instead acted as a support to other leaders. Once the Foundation's plans were twarted the task force was disbanded once again. Months later however Hui and Miranda were partnered on another case involving the Foundation once more, this time Hui was incapacitated to a majority of the operation along with Miranda, victims of the newly developped Time-Stopper. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Hui was made the Director of the tactical wing. As Director's Hui's job to was to handle field equipment load-outs as well as certify whether or not a new weapon was field-ready. Hui additionally partnered with Miranda in Team Gamma, one of two two-person teams designed for where small groups were needed. One of Hui's missions took her and Miranda to the Fortune Sea Resort where they managed to stop an attempt to hold everyone present hostage. Relationships Romances * Miranda Ohala, girlfriend Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker * Tasia Spiro, also co-worker * Marika Heino, also co-worker * Cassandra Flick, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * Suzanna Ortiz, also co-worker * William Volt, also co-worker * Colette Landry, also co-worker * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Mary Hamilton * Monica Stein Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Hui's Assignment * Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III Trivia * Hui is physically based off of actress Cecilia Cheung. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA